<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Next Morning by Ocendaca</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630213">Next Morning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocendaca/pseuds/Ocendaca'>Ocendaca</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Through life and loss [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Anal Sex, F/M, Hunt, Jules gym (mentioned), M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Seventh Heaven (Compilation of FFVII), Smut, Texting, Zack Fair Lives, daily life, non-canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:13:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocendaca/pseuds/Ocendaca</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andrea Rhodea/Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart/Johnny (mentioned), Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough (mentioned)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Through life and loss [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Next Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This happens right after the first part of the series.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bzzzzzz bzzzzzz<br/>
The unfamiliar sound from an electric device stirred Andrea in his sleep. Besides him was a movement and the mattress shifted. He rolled on his belly, face into a pillow.<br/>
Bzzzzzz bzzzzzz</p><p>The sound of rustling clothes.</p><p>"Yeah?“...................... "Worthy?“................... "'kay, will be at Tifa‘s in about an hour. See ya.“</p><p>He felt a touch against his cheek, accompanied by a soft "Andrea?“<br/>
"Hmmmm?“<br/>
"Hey, need to go. Zack called.“</p><p>Andrea lifted his head, eyes still closed "What time is it?“<br/>
"Quarter to eight..... AM, to be exactly.“<br/>
Andrea buried his face back in the pillows and mumbled "Zack is a slavedriver. This is an unholy time for a hard working entertainer to wake up.“ He looked with one eye at Cloud who started to collect his clothes from the floor "Are you always up this early?“<br/>
"Most of the time.“ the blonde answered.<br/>
"I knew it was too good to be true.“ Andrea sighed "So much for perfection.“</p><p>Cloud chuckled, and sat on the bed beside Andrea, still naked.<br/>
"Hmm, I could get used to this sight in the morning.“ the dancer purred and slid a hand up Clouds thigh.<br/>
Cloud grabbed the hand, lifted it to his lips and pressed a kiss to the knuckles. "Not now, sorry.“</p><p>"You have a shower here?“<br/>
Andrea gestured toward the second door. "Make yourself at home, towels are in the bathroom cabinet.“ As Cloud stood up he leaned on an elbow and continued "Do you have time for a breakfast?“<br/>
"No need, we meet at Tifa‘s bar and will discuss work during breakfast there.“<br/>
"Tifa‘s bar?“<br/>
"Yeah, Tifa‘s a childhood friend of mine and runs the Seventh Heaven in sector seven. It’s basically our office since we can’t afford a place of our own yet. And she got us quarters nearby.“<br/>
"Tifa,“ the dancer mused "dark long hair, red eyes?“ Cloud nodded "I think I might have sparred with her at Jules. Did not know she runs a bar.“</p><p>While Cloud proceeded into the bathroom Andrea sat up in the bed, yawned and stretched. He got up, grabbed his black silk dressing gown from the closet and slipped inside. Strolling into the salon he grabbed his phone from the table and called.<br/>
"Good morning, my dear. Would you be so nice to bring two mugs of coffee to my suite?............ Thank you, dear.“<br/>
A couple of minutes later someone knocked on the large door. "Come in.“ Andrea called out.<br/>
The door was opened and a staff member entered the suite, carrying a tray with two steaming mugs. "Awake already?“ he wondered.<br/>
Andrea sighed "Not my idea.“<br/>
The other man smiled with understandig, set the mugs on the table and left the suite.</p><p>When Cloud left the bathroom, already dressed, Andrea stood staring out of the window in the salon, sipping his coffee.<br/>
Cloud approached him from behind, plucked the mug from Andreas hand and drank.<br/>
"I ordered you an own mug.“ Andrea protested weakly.<br/>
"But I‘d rather drink from yours.“ Cloud murmured in his ear.</p><p>Andrea turned to him with a smug smile "You know you can kiss me directly.“<br/>
Cloud smiled back, put the mug on the table and his arms around Andreas waist, pulling him closer. The dancer dipped his head down for a long, sensuous kiss.<br/>
"Gotta go“ Cloud whispered against his mouth and let go of Andrea. Stepping back he pulled out his phone, unlocked it and held it out to the dancer. "You give me your number?“ he said expectant.<br/>
Andrea took the device and put the information in, making sure to activate the golden star to set himself as a favorite contact.<br/>
Cloud took the phone back and said "I‘ll text you, 'kay?“<br/>
"Don‘t make me wait too long.“ Andrea purred and placed a kiss on Clouds cheek. "Stay safe.“<br/>
"I will.“ Cloud replied and left.</p><p>Andrea looked at the steaming mugs, murmured "It‘s still too early“ and went back to the bedroom, taking his phone with him. Before he reached the bed the phone buzzed.
The display showed "Message from an unknown contact“. Andrea opened the app to view the message. A single cloud emoji popped up.
With a little laugh he replied with a bee emoji, put the sending number in his contacts, marking it as favorite and threw himself on the bed in an attempt to get more sleep.</p><p>——————————-----------------------------------------------—</p><p>Cloud arrived half an hour later at his quarter in sector seven and took some minutes to change his clothes, brush his teeth and style his hair.<br/>
After that he sets out to join Zack at Seventh Heaven.</p><p>Entering the bar he was greeted by Tifa from behind the counter with a broad grin and a cheerful "Morning, loverboy.“<br/>
His eyes found Zack who sat at the only occupied table with a plate of bacon and eggs and a mug and he groaned "Really?“<br/>
Zack shrugged "She asked where you were, should I lie to her?“</p><p>Cloud turned back to Tifa. "Mornin‘, have a breakfast for me too?“<br/>
"On it‘s way, grab a coffee and sit down.“ the woman replied.<br/>
Cloud grabbed a mug, poured himself a coffee from the thermos on the counter and went to the table to sit across Zack.
"Still alive“ he stated.<br/>
Zack looked up from his plate and studied his face "Looks like you missed some sleep.“ he teased.<br/>
Cloud leaned foward, kept Zacks gaze and said slowly "To-tal-ly worth it.“<br/>
Zack chuckled and turned his attention back to his food.</p><p>Tifa came to the table with a full plate and cutlery, set it before Cloud and sat down between the men. "Tell me the juicy details.“ she demanded.<br/>
The blonde rolled his eyes. "Do I ask for the juicy details when you had Johnny over?“ he deflected.<br/>
Zack snorted. "No need to. Even I can hear almost everything and your quarter is between mine and hers.“<br/>
Tifas face flushed "Oops, that loud?“ Both men nodded without looking at her, chewing their food.<br/>
"Wonder each time that his parents don’t show up, hearing their precious son crying out loud.“ Cloud mocked her.<br/>
She swatted his arm. "Stop that or no free breakfast anymore.“<br/>
"Ouch, dangerous terrain.“ Zack warned.</p><p>But Cloud was in the mood for a bit mischief. "Talking about parents, how‘s Elmyra doing?“ he asked innocently in Zacks direction.<br/>
The black haired rolled his eyes. "Other than some of the present people.....“ he looked at Cloud and Tifa "I spent the last night chaste. Even though I had the chance otherwise, thanks to your lover“<br/>
"He‘s not my.....“ Cloud stopped, thought about it for a moment and shrugged "ok, he might be.“</p><p>Tifa looked puzzled between the two men and Cloud explained to her that Zack also was invited to stay at the Honeybee Inn.<br/>
"And you didn‘t took the chance?“ she wondered "You really, really, really like Aerith, hm?“<br/>
"Well, yeah. But Elmyra still sees me as SOLDIER, so I‘m not good for her daughter. It‘s not easy to make a move this way.“</p><p>"But anyway, we have work to do.“ he added.<br/>
Tifa got her cue and stood up, collected the empty plates and cutlery and went behind the counter to do the dishes.</p><p>The men went to discuss their latest assignment offers and how to set their payment. The jobs from the watch didn‘t bring Gil but they covered the rent and sometimes a piece of materia was a bonus.<br/>
And then there was Wymer. The residents of sector seven told him their problems and he helped to solve them. During the last weeks he relied more and more on the mercenaries to solve the more dangerous problems and became their main source of income.</p><p>"We‘re well known in sector seven by now, but need a reputation in the other sectors too.“ Zack explained "Maybe Aerith can find us some job in sector six“ he looked at Cloud "and your ‚might-be-lover‘...“<br/>
Cloud glared at him "He got a name.“<br/>
"...Andrea might help us too. Couldn‘t hurt to have connections at Wall Market “<br/>
Cloud chewed at his lower lip. "I‘d rather not ask him a favor. Not now at least. Don‘t wanna owe him.“</p><p>Zack dropped the topic. "So that‘s a coeurl at the junk yard and some unknown small beasts around the lake for today. Let‘s get our stuff and head out.“</p><p>They waved Tifa goodbye and headed to their quarters to gear themselfes. Zack with his Buster Sword and Cloud with two swords, one of them half the length of the other. Both larger swords socketed with Fire materia, the short sword with a Healing one.<br/>
Since they lacked any specific protection against the Thunder attack of a coeurl they each donned a talisman that raised their magic resistance.<br/>
Cloud grabbed a rope, wrapped it around his waist and tied it in place.<br/>
"Let‘s head to the lake first. Got an idea for the coeurl.“ Zack ordained. Cloud hummed in agreement.</p><p>——————————-----------------------------------------------—</p><p>Twenty minutes later they arrived at the lake that was encased by sheer rock walls and observed as a group of small beasts were rushing along the shore on the other side. Zack shielded his eyes to get a better view. "Wererats“ he said "would have better taken ice instead of fire, but anyways“ he shrug "no resistance to fire either.“</p><p>He turned to Cloud "Don‘t grill all of them, wanna keep one as bait for the coeurl.“</p><p>Cloud nodded and headed around the lake, Zack taking the other way around. They didn‘t try to be cautious since these beast were basically their staple target. They stopped counting weeks ago how many they already had brought down.<br/>
When the wererats noticed their advent they started to scatter around and tried to distract the men. But with Cloud on one side, Zack at the other and the rock wall behind them their only way out would have been the water, but obviously that was no option for them.</p><p>The mercenaries fell into a swift sword dance, no need to arrange anything between them. They watched out to not intrude the fighting range of the other and after mere minutes the ground was scattered with the limp corpses of eight wererats. They made a heap of corpses save one and ignited it with a Firaga spell to avoid other beasts to be drawn to the lake. The higher temperature of the magic fire worked quicker than a regular fire although the stench of burned flesh and fur stayed the same.</p><p>Cloud looked at the remaining corpse "Lemme guess - you‘re not the one to carry this.... thing.“ and looked at Zack.<br/>
The dark haired patted on Clouds shoulder and answered jovial "Your ability to predict the future always astounds me.“<br/>
Cloud huffed and unwrapped the rope from his waist. "And your foresight in preparation.“ Zack added which earned him a glare from the blonde.</p><p>Shortly after the ends of the rope were tied around each hind leg of the beast and Cloud grabbed the loop of the rope to drag the corpse along. After a while Zack grabbed the rope and said "My turn“. When they arrived at the junk yard he had dragged for longer than Cloud did but he didn‘t complain.</p><p>They inspected the junk yard for traces of the big cat. Soon they found tracks that leads to the conclusion where the beast was hiding. After a short discussion the bait was left at a clearing between the rubble besides a track that seemed to be the freshest one.<br/>
Both men hid on opposite sides of the bait behind large metal scraps.</p><p>Now came the tricky part - waiting without losing their alertness.</p><p>None had checked the time but from the stiffness of his joints Zack assumed they waited more than an hour when the atmosphere shifted. There was a buzz in the air, like right before a thunderstorm and it smelled like ozone. The telltale signs of an approaching coeurl.</p><p>Zack shot a look at Cloud who readied his longer sword and gestured to him to keep his cover until Zack had made his move.</p><p>The cat came into view, sniffing and licking at the trail of wererat blood that leads to the bait. From time to time it lifted its head to check its surroundings. The mercenaries could only hope that the wind stood in their favor.<br/>
Slowly the coeurl approached the corpse of the wererat. It pounced at it and drew back, obviously expecting it to move. Repeating the pouncing twice more the coeurl cautiously sniffed at the corpse and finally sank its fangs into the flesh. But instead of starting to mangle its prey the big cat pulled the corpse back to it‘s hideout.</p><p>Cloud cursed wordless his lack of foresight but before the beast left their field of view Zack jumped out of his cover and charged at the coeurl, swinging his sword. The first blow was fend off by a hard pounce and Zack almost lost his balance, rolling quickly sideways so the cat had to turn a bit to face him. He could see small sparks of electricity that danced between the whiskers of the beast as it collected energy to blast a Thunder towards his opponent.<br/>
Distracted by his direct target the coeurl didn‘t notice that Cloud also had left his cover and approached quickly from behind, jumped high and crashed down on the back of the beast with his sword tip down in both of his hands. He drove it deep between the shoulder blades of the cat, sever its spine. Sparks ran up the blade into the hilt and Cloud cried out, let go of the sword and was thrown off the cat by its last spasms. He laid besides the beast, nerves overloaded and unable to move.<br/>
But the coeurl wasn‘t dead yet. Crippled by the cut through his spine the head still collected energy for its last blast.</p><p>Zack was sure if he engaged the head he would be also stunned by the passive current of the beast. Instead sheating his sword he rushed to Cloud, grabbed the rope that was again secured around the waist of the younger man and pulled him back to his previous cover, out of sight of the coeurl.<br/>
Only moments later a loud crackle filled the air and a lightning stroke into the junk heap behind them, sending debris flying around. Zack drew his sword again to dodge anything that could have hit them but it was unnecessary.<br/>
He checked Clouds vital signs - he was still mostly paralyzed, obviously in pain but nothing life-threatening occured.</p><p>"Hang on, buddy. Gotta check if the kitty is down for good.“ he patted Clouds shoulder and cautiously went back to the battlefield. The big cat laid on its side, with broken eyes and its tongue hanging out of its mouth.<br/>
Zack grabbed a piece of wood from a junk heap and prodded the coeurl a few times. When nothing happened he grabbed the hilt of Clouds sword and jerked it from the corpse.</p><p>After piling the wererat corpse upon the coeurl one he burned the dead beasts like the ones at the lake before.</p><p>He got back to Cloud who had managed to roll on his back and tried to lift his upper body. Zack helped him to sit and lean against a large piece of metal.<br/>
"How do you feel?“ he asked.<br/>
"Like a piece of shit. But got worse.“ Cloud managed to spill out between his clattering teeth. "I‘m resigning.“ he added.<br/>
"You can't resign, you own half of the business. And what would you do instead?“ Zack asked with a smile.<br/>
Cloud shot him a glare "Dancing.“<br/>
Zack laughed out loud "Ten minutes in the spotlight and you think you can make a living out of it?“</p><p>Cloud tried to move his limbs and slowly got better. "Whatever, but we need a better tactic for the next coeurl.“ He managed to stand up. “Speaking of next coeurl - we should check the lair if there are cubs.“<br/>
"Right.“ Zack replied and handed the blonde his sword.</p><p>They backtracked the pawprints but found only scattered bones at the hideout of the beast. Slowly they made their way back to Wymer, cashing in their rewards. The residents trusted them enough to not ask for proof of the kills.</p><p>"That‘s all for today.“ Zack stretched. "You‘re okay?“ looking at Cloud.<br/>
"Yeah, bit sore from the spasms but nothing serious.“ he answered "Gotta rest a bit, see you at Tifa‘s later.“<br/>
"Okay, I‘ll stay at the bar, keeping account. Later.“ Zack turned away.</p><p>Cloud headed to his quarter, cleaned his weapons, put his gear back and checked the time - 2:20 PM. They have been quick with their work.</p><p>——————————-----------------------------------------------—</p><p>Cloud pulled out his phone and texted ‚Busy bee?‘<br/>
The answer took almost a minute ‚Nothing important‘<br/>
‚Mind company?‘<br/>
This time the answer was quick ‚Yours until show starts‘<br/>
Cloud got bolder ‚Only til then?‘ and a smiley with puppy eyes.<br/>
The answer was a single blushing smiley.<br/>
‚Your place 70 mins‘ and a shower emoji.<br/>
‚Skip shower, need one afterwards‘ and a winking smiley.<br/>
‚Smelling like coeurl?‘<br/>
A vomiting smiley ‚70 min then‘<br/>
A thumbs-up emoji.<br/>
With a smile Cloud headed to the shower.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>An hour later he entered the Honeybee Inn. Since the show wasn‘t to begin for some hours the foyer was empty save the concierge at the reception.<br/>
Cloud pondered if he should directly head to Andreas suite but his thoughts were interrupted by the concierge. "Mister Strife? Andrea awaits you in his suite. Do you need assistance to find the way?“<br/>
Cloud waved his hand "No need, but please - no Mister Strife, just Cloud.“<br/>
The concierge bowed his head "Very well then. Do you need anything else, Cloud?“<br/>
With a "Thanks, I‘m fine.“ the blonde turned to the staircase and headed towards the large door.</p><p>He lifted his hand to knock but stopped. Instead he pulled out the phone and texted ‚Knock knock‘.<br/>
The door kept closed but his phone buzzed ‚Who‘s there?‘.<br/>
That wasn’t the expected reaction, but he was willing to play a little more. Sending the cloud emoji he smiled.<br/>
‚Why don‘t you come in?‘<br/>
‚Asking permission‘</p><p>Finally Andrea gave in and with a dramatic gesture he pulled both wings of the door wide open. The effect was a tad dimmed since he wasn‘t clad in a show outfit but just a plain navy V-neck shirt and slacks of the same color.<br/>
Cloud stayed at the threshold, took a small bow and asked "May I enter?“ with a small smirk.<br/>
Andrea stepped into his personal space and answered with a low voice "Only if I may kiss you.“<br/>
With a whispered "Anytime“ Cloud bridged their distance and arched up for a deep kiss.</p><p>For the next minutes they kept standing in the open doorway entwined, exchanging breathless kisses until Andrea pulled him into the salon and closed the door. "I am far from shy but a little bit more privacy is appopriate, don‘t you think?“<br/>
Cloud ghosted with his fingertips along Andreas jawline and whispered against the other side "I take this as an invitation to your private chamber then.“ in an attempt to mirror Andreas rhythm of speech.<br/>
There were visibly goosebumps along Andreas bare arms as he hummed in agreement.</p><p>This time Cloud pulled Andrea to the bedroom.</p><p>"Can we try something?“ Cloud asked a bit hesitant. "I tell you and you do?“<br/>
"It‘s okay if you say no.“ he was quick to add.<br/>
Andrea couldn’t hide how much he was pleased by this request. "Very well, I will do as you want but I reserve to me the use of rule one in case we meet my boundaries.“<br/>
Cloud laughed out loud "I doubt I‘ll ever meet one of your boundaries.“<br/>
Andrea smiled "Time will tell.“</p><p>Cloud sat down on the bed, leaning back bracing on his elbows. "Strip for me.“ he ordered.<br/>
Andrea raised one brow but didn’t say anything.<br/>
He crossed his arms in front of his chest, pulled the sides of his shirt up until the hem was pulled out of his slacks, grabbed the hem on each side and lifted it slowly up until the shirt was pulled over his head. His left hand get out of the shirt and with the right hand he threw the shirt behind him.<br/>
Next he unbuttoned his slacks and slowly pulled down the zipper. He inserted his hands in the waistband above his hips and pushed the slacks down to his ankles in one fluid movement, bending deep down. Coming up he stepped out of his shoes and slacks.<br/>
He hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his silk boxers but Cloud interrupted him.

"Stop. Come here.“</p><p>Andrea stepped up to him and their eyes locked.<br/>
Cloud leaned forward and put his fingers on Andreas knees and slid them slowly up, inside the boxer until they reached the inner waistband. He proceeded around the hips and drew circles on Andreas buttcheeks. He squeezed each cheek tentative and Andreas breath sped up.<br/>
Turning his hands Cloud grabbed the waistband from the inside and pulled it down until it sat below the buttcheeks and let his hands slid out of the underwear.</p><p>"Turn around.“ he said and Andrea did so, his bare ass facing Cloud.<br/>
The blonde put his left index finger on the middle of the small of Andreas back and started to glide it down into the cleft between the buttcheeks. Up and down, sweeping across the entrance without any attempt to play around or enter.<br/>
Andrea threw back his head and hummed in enjoyment.</p><p>Cloud cleared his throat "I..“ he started, stopped for a moment and continued "Ride me.“<br/>
Andrea looked above his shoulder back to him. "Do you want to prepare me or do you want to watch me doing it?“<br/>
Clouds eyes were darting between the face and the ass of the dancer, licking his lower lip. "Start, I might add later.“<br/>
"What an interesting idea.“ Andrea mused "That is truly a novelty for me.“</p><p>"May I suggest that you undress also and we continue both on the bed?“ he continued.<br/>
"Yeah, right.“ Cloud shoved Andrea carefully away to stand up and undressed himself quickly while Andrea pushed his boxers fully down and kicked them away, their cocks already erected.<br/>
Cloud sat down on the bed, shoulders leaning against the headboard with a pillow behind him for comfort.<br/>
The dancer grabbed the lube, coated his fingers and set the bottle in Clouds reach "For later.“ he winked.<br/>
He got on his knees and the unoccupied hand, facing away from Cloud so he got clear view at his ass. With practice he found his entrance and shoved two finger inside and worked himself open.<br/>
Cloud gasped behind him.<br/>
"You can spread my cheeks a bit for a better view if you want to.“ Andrea said and Cloud followed the suggestion.</p><p>Looking down the dancer could see how much the blonde was turned on by the show, his cock twitching to full hardness.<br/>
He could hear the sound of opening the cap of the lube bottle and couldn’t help but smile. Shortly after a foreign finger was added to his own two. It moves in another rhythm as his own and that made him moan out loud.<br/>
"Feels good?“ he heard from behind.<br/>
"Oh yes.“ he managed to say.<br/>
"Where‘s the spot?“ Cloud whispered while crooking his finger down and tapping at his inside.<br/>
Andrea threw back his head , let out a small cry and started to grind back against Clouds finger.<br/>
"Found it.“ Andrea could hear the wide grin in Clouds voice.<br/>
"That..... should do it.“ Andrea panted.<br/>
Cloud pulled his finger out and Andrea followed.</p><p>He turned to straddle Clouds waist and leaned forward for a long, wet and demanding kiss.<br/>
Grabbing a condom he shuffled back to sit on Clouds thighs and rolled the condom onto Clouds throbbing cock, coating it with the lube left on his fingers. He shuffled back up and lifted his hips while holding Clouds cock, guiding it‘s head to his entrance. Slowly he lowered himself and took the cock inside until he sat flushed against Clouds groin feeling the delicate stretch of his hole and the satisfying fullness of his channel.<br/>
The younger man moaned with his eyes closed and his hips twitched up.<br/>
"Cloud“ the adressed opened his eyes. "Now you may take hold of me and thrust in me.“<br/>
"Move first.“ was the breathless answer.</p><p>Andrea started to lift himself up and ground back down on Clouds cock while humming his pleasure. After a while Cloud put his hands on Andreas hips and fell into the same rhythm pushing his pelvis up. Andrea sped up and Clouds moans gotten louder. "Oh gods, you are so tight. Feels so good.“ he managed to breath out.</p><p>"Cloud,“ Andrea almost whined "allow me..“<br/>
Cloud looked questioning at him.<br/>
"Still in command“ Andrea exhaled.<br/>
Letting his gaze wander down Andreas‘ body he realized what the dancer longed for. “Touch yourself.“<br/>
Andrea grabbed his own cock and changed his movement to draw circles with his hips, thrusting  into his hand and grinding on Clouds cock in one continuous movement.</p><p>Cloud gasped at the different movement and thrust up, holding his hips at the top position. He put his hand around Andreas‘, assisted him and slid his thumb across the throbbing head each time the dancer thrusted into himself.</p><p>"Come with me.“ he said through ragged breath and the dancer sped up even more. As Andrea felt the cock inside him twitching Clouds hand gripped harder around his and moved both hands quickly up and down the shaft until he emptied himself on their combined hands and Clouds abs.<br/>
He panted hard, smiling satisfied at the man below him.</p><p>Cloud let go of him, lifted his hand as if to touch him but halted halfways, looking at his fingers. Slowly he led his hand towards his face, stuck out his tongue and let the tip tentative glide along his thumb, tasting Andreas semen. Next he ran the whole of his tongue along the thumb and finally put it inside his mouth and pulled it out with an faint ‚pop‘. He proceeded with the other fingers and after the pinkie was cleaned he licked the palm and back of his hand also clean.<br/>
Andrea could only stare at him, unable to move or say anything, mouth getting dry.<br/>
When Cloud noticed the stare a small smirk rose on his lips. He grabbed Andreas soiled hand and led it to his mouth, keeping his gaze upon Andreas face.<br/>
The dancer swallowed dry. "Cloud“ he whipered raspy but was interrupted as the blonde treated his fingers the way he‘d done with his own before.<br/>
Andreas eyelids fluttered and he moaned out loud. "This is so hot.“<br/>
"Huh?“ Cloud took a break from his deed "No elaborate words anymore?“ and continued.<br/>
Andrea looked at him with a fiery gaze "Fuck, Cloud, you drive me nuts.“<br/>
"You‘re welcome.“</p><p>The dancer surged forward to grab the blondes head and sealed his open mouth with his own, tasting his own semen. A amused hum came from Clouds throat and he rolled them both around, wrapping his arm around Andreas‘ waist and held him close while their tongues danced around each other.</p><p>Cloud broke away and asked "Could we get rid of the condom before you make me hard again?“<br/>
Andrea laughed and went down to free Clouds cock from the latex tube and quickly swirled his tongue around the cock to remove the remnants. Coming back up he discarded the condom.</p><p>"We should get you clean.“ Andrea suggested. "And I need a shower before the show.“<br/>
Cloud grumbled "Already showered twice today and would rather just lay back and relax after a nasty run-in with a coeurl today.“</p><p>"I feel flattered that you first thought of our pleasure than your relaxation.“ Andrea pressed a kiss on the corner of Clouds mouth. “Just lay back, I will be back in a minute“<br/>
He disappeared in the bathroom and returned with a damp washcloth, wiped Clouds hand and abs clean and brought the cloth back to the bathroom.</p><p>When he returned again Cloud had already pulled the blanket up and held it open to let Andrea slip beneath. He pulled him near to rest his head on Clouds chest.<br/>
"What happened?“ the dancer asked, letting his fingers draw circles on Clouds chest.<br/>
"Hmm?“ Clouds hand wandered lightly up and down Andreas spine.<br/>
"The coeurl.“<br/>
"Got me paralyzed while I impaled it.“<br/>
"So it was dead then?“<br/>
"Nope, Zack dragged me away before it could discharge.“<br/>
Andrea looked up to Clouds face "Not exactly what I meant with ‚stay safe‘.“ and pressed a kiss above Clouds heart.<br/>
Cloud smiled sleepy at the dark haired and ran his fingers over the short hair of the dancer. "Sorry, but that‘s my job.“<br/>
Andrea hummed under the touch. "Talking about job....“<br/>
"Hmm?“ Cloud lifted his head to look at Andrea.<br/>
"Don Leslie might give you a job eventually.“</p><p>Cloud sat abrupt up, letting Andrea ruggedly slide from his chest. "You didn‘t...“ he growled with furrowed brows.<br/>
Andrea was startled "Cloud, what is wrong?“<br/>
Cloud took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose "I don‘t want you to make decisions for me and ask people for favors. At least not without my consent.“ He stressed the last word.<br/>
Andrea sighed "I apologize for acting too hasty but first, Leslie called me on our regular schedule, I did not call him because of you and second, he talked about Zacks and your appearance at the arena and I just mentioned that you also do mercenary jobs. I did not ask him a favor. If he makes a contract it is his decision and you can be sure that the two of you had to prove yourself to him, he will not give you a second chance.“</p><p>Clouds expression went softer. "It‘s just...... Zack suggested I might ask you for help and I declined and now he will think I caved in.“<br/>
"I am sorry“ Andrea said quietly. "Do you want me to explain to him?“<br/>
"Nah“, Cloud shifted back on the mattress, pulling Andrea to lay on his chest again. "Gonna survive.“<br/>
"I hope so.“ the dancer replied earnest.</p><p>He lifted up and shuffled at the nightstand "I better set an alarm for my work.“ he explained without being asked. Laying back on Cloud he continued "Are you going to stay?“<br/>
"Not tonight. Got business talk later and a certain hard working entertainer earns to sleep in tomorrow morning.“ Cloud stiffled a yawn and pressed a kiss on Andreas head.<br/>
The dancer shuffled closer "What a shame. But I assume there will be other nights.“<br/>
"Sure.“ Cloud sounded almost asleep "Lots of.“<br/>
Andrea smiled to himself and after listening to Clouds slow, steady breaths for a while he also dozed off.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I noticed that during the night Cloud had been grown from a sixteen year old he probably mentally still is (thanks to the events of FF VII CC) to a twenty year old that he actually is. Blame it on me.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>